


Intersection

by spycaptain



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spycaptain/pseuds/spycaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re on the same page: a little bit too self absorbed, a little bit too absorbed in each other, and a little bit too shallow to make anything real out of any of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intersection

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my rapid descent back into Digimon hell. You should totally send me prompts and ship requests. (:

**  
**Mimi is on his back, her arms loosely hung over his shoulders. She knows she is drunk, because there’s a spot of his bare skin on his shoulder, between his tank top and his hoodie, exposed for her to see, and all she can think of is how it isn’t fair that someone with a personality like Taichi’s grew up to be so attractive. **  
**

And he knows he’s attractive, which is even worse.

(But then again, she knows she is as well. And she knows he feels the same way. So really, they’re on the same page - a little bit too self absorbed, a little bit too absorbed in each other, and a little bit too shallow to make anything real out of any of it.)

They’re coming up on the intersections of Burritos or Sleep, and Mimi decides she wants Sleep. Well, she doesn’t want sleep, but she wants something like it, so she nudges him to the right, towards her apartment.

His place is a left turn, and then left again. Burritos are left, and right, and a down through a suspicious path of bushes. His place is full of other boys - Koushiro and another classmate whose name she always forgets - while burritos are… well, burritos, and still not what she wants.

“Hey, noble steed,” she tightens her grip around his shoulders, and rests her head, her lips just barely against his neck. Even drunk, she knows what she is doing. “Take me back to my place, okay?”

There’s a moderate about of bitching on his end - something about already having saved her from the thirsty hands of horny freshmen, and how he not some beast of burden to be ridden, well, wait, maybe he is, if she’s going to ride him later - as she feels him take a right turn like she wanted.

Mimi dozes off to the steady rhythm of his feet, and the comforting sound of his voice.

* * *

 

Taichi nudges her awake when they’re at her apartment. She’s left an impressive mess of drool on his shoulder, but he doesn’t say anything about it, instead he searches through her bag for her apartment keys while she busies herself trying to wipe away the soggy mess in his hoodie.

They make a good pair, sometimes. He’s not always a butt, and she’s not always so fickle, and she thinks that she might like it if this were a regular thing.

Until he reaches down and grabs her ass, and she remembers that he’s an ass himself.

Taichi’s already raiding her cabinet for chips and snacks, and she kind of hates that, so she makes her way to her bed. Mimi flops down on it, pulling off her heels, and sliding out of her skirt and shirt before rolling up under the blankets.

He can join her if he wants. Or he can finish eating up all the Cheez-Its, like he did last time.

(He does both. And his Cheez-It breath is gross, but she kisses him anyway, her hands moving down to his hips just as his move down to hers, and she – no, she doesn’t. She falls asleep instead, her hands  on his ass, and her head in the perfect position to drool on their shared pillow.)


End file.
